


You Said I Was the Most Exotic Flower

by habitue



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, No Kink Negotiation, Objectification, One-sided hate sex (kind of), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitue/pseuds/habitue
Summary: What better way to spite the elite than fucking the son of one of the most influential tycoons in Japan?





	You Said I Was the Most Exotic Flower

**Author's Note:**

> My rarepair had TWO works in the tag *shrugs*
> 
> \- The ghoul restaurant is now a ghoul hotel, they don't wear masks, but they still have their alias'.
> 
> \- They're both 5 years younger because I wanted it to be a first meeting.
> 
> \- ooc Tsukiyama because this was rushed and I mostly focused on Furuta.
> 
> \- Not beta'd.

* * *

_"Madness, mayhem, erotic vandalism, devastation of innumerable souls - while we scream and perish, History licks a finger and turns the page.”_  
_Thomas Ligotti_

 

* * *

  
Furuta walked out of the room feeling thoroughly patronized. The minute he heard the signal indicating that he was completely alone in the form of a door-click, the false air of friendliness that he forced himself to maintain instantly vanished. The businessman he had just met with wouldn't outwardly treat someone he planned to do business with in such a manner on purpose (of course, he _hoped_ not) but Furuta couldn't shake the feeling of even being even slightly looked down upon by Mirumo Tsukiyama; and the way he had been ushered into this deal made him want to refuse out of spite.

He walked further away, seething as he turned over the exchange in his mind over and over again, examining every detail barely noticing where he was going.

The restaurant where the meeting had been held was magnificent and rather new. A fitting place for scandalous behavior to take place. Private rooms reserved for conferences, actual rooms reserved for guests, a bar, lounge, and less savory areas for the more seasoned patrons. All under careful watch of the staff, so even if he felt like he was alone, he definitely wasn't. It wouldn't take long before he ran into someone, no matter how endless and secluded the hallway seemed or how massive the building was.

Sure enough, it was not long before he ran into another person. Oddly, it was someone he knew — or rather, someone he recognized, even if the other person didn't know him. The son of the man who's meeting he just walked out of: Shuu Tsukiyama, alias for the restaurant, MM.

Usually surrounded by a handful of people at a time, all vying for his attention and keeping at least one possessive hand on him at all times as if to stake claim and make their interest known to anyone who might also want to take part in the competition for his attention. Therefore seeing the heir completely alone in public was extremely out of the ordinary. He seemed to be trying to get into his own phone, said device buzzing in rejection as he got his pass-code wrong.

Even walking in silence and possibly inebriated. Shuu Tsukiyama radiated unwavering confidence. Not the obnoxious and boastful _act_ that the upper class put on, but an aura that gently surrounded him, subconscious and effortless as it  wafted towards anyone who's attention he's captured like an enticing yet poisonous bait. A manner achieved only after years of being coddled into believing his superiority over others was nothing but fact. The kind Furuta himself had never been granted despite his parentage. Something he had to appropriate only after living in his shameful, docile state for years before that tormented state morphed into a red-hot, bitter and resentful anger. Aimed directly at everyone in the same class as the man in front of him.

Someone like Shuu Tsukiyama would never submit to anyone so easily, and a thrill ran up Furuta's spine as he thought about having someone of his standing on their knees before him. Eyes patiently gazing up at him, flushed cheeks, and yielding to his every command. Unmistakably and utterly dominated.  
He wanted that now.

His brain worked quickly as he devised a plan (a rash one too) but one that would definitely get him to start a conversation.

Furuta slipped into his amicable nature easily, asking, "Are you alright?" as the other man's phone vibrated in yet another rejection. Perhaps he really was tipsy, so he wouldn't question the kindness of a clearly inferior stranger. "Do you need help?"

 

* * *

 

Furuta had managed to steer the conversation the way he wanted easily and before he knew it they were down at the bar having drinks. The only moment he slightly broke from his poorly formulated plan was when he froze when asked his name. Not knowing which name he should give the other man. Furuta? Maybe just his false last name that he gave Shuu's father — Nimura? Souta, perhaps? But then, he was only thinking ahead, he didn't know what he would do after tonight. He wouldn't know if he would see him again but he decided to keep his distance and settled easily with his alias: PG. There was no harm in it, the Tsukiyama's heir also used his own alias, believing Furuta had no idea what his true identity was.

As Furuta was in the middle of enticing the other man, they were interrupted by two servants that were immediately recognizable. The average height and black hair accompanied by a much taller servant with purple hair — usually glued to Mirumo Tsukiyama, or as he's known by everyone else in the restaurant who didn't need to dig up information to find out his real identity: the Croque Monsouir. They carried themselves with the same self-assured satisfaction that everyone from the Tsukiyama family did. Arguably moreso than even Shuu himself. A true testament to their pride with who's clothes they wore on their backs. Distaste radiated from the purple haired one, nothing giving them away from behind the mask other than the slightest indent in their cheek which pointed out biting the inside of their own mouth. Something that would definitely be missed by someone less perceptive as himself. 

"Mister MM, the Croque Monsieur has sent for you. Our transport is in front and we'll be leaving now if you would like to accompany us." The ebony haired woman spoke, her voice was crisp and pleasantly deep — which suited her.

Shuu simply grinned at the two servants, charming even in his tipsy state as he reached out his hand to hold the woman's own to prove his sincerity alongside his words.

"Thank you, but I'm very sorry to decline. I'm having a delightful evening with Mister PG here tonight and I think I'd like to stay for a while longer." Intertwining his fingers into hers with clear playful familiarity.

"I'll inform the Croque Monsieur. He'll be pleased to know you're enjoying yourself, Mister MM." The woman nodded diligently, a faint smile touched her lips with affection as she easily freed her hand before she turned to leave. The purple haired servant only hesitating for a moment before dutifully turning around to leave.

"Mister MM, I've noticed your presence here a lot. Do you perhaps entertain the men and women who attend the restaurant? A sweet young thing like you must have people paying millions to be handpicked for a night of your company." Furuta spoke as he leaned closer to the other man.

Shuu let out a breath of a laugh, shaking his head. "You insult me, Mister PG."

Deciding he wanted to toe the line a little bit more with the drunken heir he pressed. "Ah, but of course. It's only fitting that you wouldn't do something as low as that. Someone of your stature."

"My stature?" Shuu repeated politely, the request for elaboration clear in his tone and not the slightest hint of defense, his eyes stayed shining with rapt interest of Furuta's words.

"You come from money and you don't seem accustomed to servicing others." He wanted to choose his words carefully. He didn't know if Mister MM was the competitive type that would be easily goaded into doing things or take offense at assumptions of his character by a stranger to his face. "I'm sure you haven't ever had to lift a finger to work for anything in your entire life." He said it with a teasing tone and smile, but his stomach churned with distaste at the idea of this man being spoiled rotten and not having the slightest idea how the sting of unfairness being born into the wrong family with bear their entire lives.

"I guess I haven't. I wouldn't know how to begin to try to understand the restrictions other people have placed on them."

Furuta boldly leaned forward so he was in Shuu's personal space and spoke quietly as he asked, "Would you like me to show you what it feels like?"

 

* * *

 

A wrinkle in his brow appeared as Shuu knelt between his spread thighs, hesitant in his movements. He wasn't a virgin by far, but Mister PG's version of sex had wildly different dynamics than his experiences, in this scenario Furuta was in charge and the only expectation that he had for Shuu was to be obedient.

"Too classy for dick-sucking, pet?" Furuta questioned, caressing Shuu's jaw with his ungloved hand as he began craning his own neck, leaning to reduce the distance while pulling Shuu's face closer to his, forcing Shuu to rise and rest his hands on Furuta's thighs for balance. Furuta saw the other man's impatience and stopped him before they were too close.  
Shuu sat still before tilting his head, from Furuta's lax grip, eyes burning into each others. He didn't waste a second before turning his head and taking Furuta's thumb between his soft pink lips, into his mouth, tonguing the appendage gently while nipping slightly and lapping at the underside of his finger. His eyes sliding shut as he moaned so sweetly, kitten-like in his contentment.

"Oh, you're precious." Furuta's voice came out in a low breath, his lips twisted into a smirk as he freed his thumb from Shuu's mouth and used the same hand to press a relieving palm against his own erection as he began to touch the Tsukiyama family's cherished heir. Running an arm up his toned chest. Gripping the side of his neck before releasing and running his fingers across his jawline, palming himself as he did so. Shuu's eyes never left him, releasing shaky pants while he waited for Furuta to do anything else. Furuta didn't notice the way Shuu stared at him, he was too preoccupied with his own actions and reveling in the debauched state he was putting him in right under Mirumo Tsukiyama's nose.

The reminder had him itching to grab the man by the back of the neck and put him face down and ass up on the mattress, legs spread wide and waiting. The desire to defile him tore at his core so desperately he trembled at the thought. His erection hardening even more with excitement at the very idea. Furuta settled for abruptly grasping at the other man's brightly colored hair in a tight grip and forcing Shuu's head to tilt backwards for him. His smooth neck bared, releasing only soft puffs of breath as he waited for Furuta's next move.

"I wanna fuck your mouth." Furuta decided out loud, gripping the hair tighter in his hand, hoping it stung. "...and choke you on my dick."

A subdued moan was released from Shuu's throat, his erection twitching and dripping a little more when he answered in French with a fervent, " _Oui_ , _carrément_!"

The last thing he wanted was for the heir to mindlessly flaunt the lavish affects of his expensive education. It wouldn't impress him. It only served to feed his antagonistic nature and, in turn, Furuta's need for Shuu to assert his submission.

Furuta let go of his hair to grip Shuu's jaw once again, with half a mind to backhand him, he tightened his hand harshly and pulled Shuu's face closer to his own so he would know he was serious when he hissed. "If you want to reply to me, do it in _Japanese_."

Shuu swiped his tongue against his bottom lip, biting down for a moment, suppressing a coquettish smile as he gripped his own thighs tightly, adjusting the way he sat to try to relieve his obvious erection that Furuta quickly took note of. "Yes, Mister PG."

Frustrated with Shuu's eagerness for this treatment, Furuta didn't know what came over him when he actually dared to lean forward and connect their mouths. Biting down viciously on Shuu's lip and aggressively dominating the other's mouth, Shuu moaned into the kiss enthusiastically and accepted everything given to him without complaint.

He didn't wait before pulling away and shoving Shuu's mouth down to meet the head of his dick. "Open your mouth and suck." Furuta instructed.

Opening his mouth, Shuu began slowly, with practiced carefulness and eroticism. Gathering his saliva for an easier glide, aiding the thick length slowly stuffing his mouth until his nose brushed the trimmed hair at the base and pulling off. Again, he dived back down bringing his hands to aid the friction, one hand stayed on Furuta's thigh, well taken care of nails biting into his skin as the other gripped Furuta's dick where his mouth didn't cover.

The onslaught of thoroughly practiced stimulation was something he wasn't ready for. A low moan was forced from his throat and his hand immediately went to Shuu's hair.

Using the hand he slid behind Shuu's head, he pushed his head all the way down to the base until his mouth was stuffed. Trying not to begin brutally fucking the mouth around his dick as he felt the man's throat tighten and swallow rapidly from being held there. He blinked up at Furuta, eyes beginning to water from the ministrations as he tried not to gag. He pinched Shuu's nose as well, easily cutting his air supply with his other hand.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Furuta questioned, his soft voice betraying the roughness of his actions. Shuu only looked slightly panicked but his eyes began to turn rosy and glisten with tears as his throat shuddered desperately around him, gagging around his length. Furuta hoped he wouldn't vomit, it would only ruin his night. "Make me come with your mouth only." He released Shuu's nose and head, allowing the man to regain himself as he pulled off gasping but not looking at all unruffled.

Shuu's nose brushed lightly against the inner thigh in front of him as he started nuzzling him. Soft, spit-slicked lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. "Please, would you let me use even one hand, Mister PG? I can make it good for you." He toed the line as he reached one hand up to cup Furuta's balls, fondling gently in his warm hand moving toward Furuta's dick again, placing a quick set of sloppy kisses up the length before attaching his lips around the tip. Contentedly moaning as he began sucking gently while his tongue provided extra stimulation from the inside when it played around the slit and the ridges of the round head. 

Furuta didn't make another move, allowing the actions for his own increased pleasure. His breathing began to shallow and he grit his teeth as Shuu dipped his head lower again and began bobbing in earnest. Moaning and slurping around the dick in his mouth, he flicked his wrist, twisted, and rubbed so expertly that Furuta began releasing involuntary moans himself.

He gripped the blue hair in his hand and shallowly thrusted into the heir's mouth. "Look how hard you are. Wanna be touched too? The little slut of the Tsukiyama family. Imagine that? What people would say, knowing the precious heir gladly gets on his knees for men." He sneered. "And your father. Imagine what he would do." Hand moving down to Shuu's neck this time, the V of his hand meeting his esophagus and pressing down, hips still thrusting albeit more shallowly, he saw one of Shuu's hands twitch towards his own erection before stopping himself.

"You like this? Being put on your knees, choked, and demeaned?" He purred. Releasing Shuu's throat and pulling out letting him regain his breath once more. "God, you're filthy. Do you know how many people would actually kill to have their way with someone like you? And you'd enjoy it too, wouldn't you? Being used by whoever." He observed as he grabbed his own erection by the shaft, keeping his erection closer to Shuu's mouth, and rubbing the head leisurely against Shuu's mouth — not pressing in, even as Shuu opened his mouth with expectancy, tongue stretching and expanding to cover his bottom row of teeth as a cushioned welcome for Furuta's entrance, eyes meeting his with anticipation.

Furuta merely stared back before his mouth curled into a smug smile. "If you want to suck it a little more, you need to ask me for it."

Shuu's flush turned from the rosy pink of arousal into a red humiliation, spreading down his chest and up to his ears, settling a twisted satisfaction in Furuta. He caressed Shuu's cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the heat under his fingers and becoming transfixed with the idea of seeing how far he could push the heir. Shuu's wet eyes flicked upwards to meet his own, he stayed silent save for his ragged breaths. Furuta's hand trailed from his cheek, towards his hair, pushing the right fringe from his face and tucking it behind his ear, his fingers staying curled there for a half a moment before he removed it.

"What do you want?" Furuta demanded, his still-gloved hand reaching to cup the man's jaw, thumb tracing his ear. The tension in the air palpable and Shuu shivered from his touch, dick twitching 

"Fuck me?" Shuu asked softly. He rose slowly, steadying himself using Furuta's shoulders as he maneuvered around Furuta's body until he was in his lap. Straddling his hips and loosely gripping Furuta's shoulders, grinding down on his groin below him, erection tenting his briefs. "Please, fuck me, Mister PG." Furuta stared at the debauched face, cheeks flushed like he'd imagined they'd be, and breathing harshly, eyes covered and unseeing. He almost wanted to remove the blindfold and see what it took to get the man to really lose control. Dry sobs, clinging to the sheets, as he begged to be fucked. He had too many ideas and no time to execute any of them. 

Furuta rested both hands on Shuu's hips, nails digging into his skin in a way that seemed to please Shuu due to the slight shudder that went through him and the quickening pace of his hips. "I should've bound you instead." He said with no real bite.

His hands went from the man's hips to his arms and grabbed a hold of them to flip them so Shuu was underneath him. 

"On all fours. Stay." He ordered. Falling back to rest on his heels. "You have lubrication, right? I wont be able to fuck you if you don't have any protection either."

"My trousers." Shuu replied, his voice breathy and alluring. Falling to his elbows so his head rested on his crossed forearms as he waited eagerly for Furuta to come back with the lubrication and condom.

 

* * *

 

Shuu gripped the comforter in a steel grip as he pleaded for Furuta "Harder!" While clenching down as he rocked backwards onto Furuta's length with increasing desperation. _"Mister PG!"_

Furuta delivered a brutal slap to the scion's ass, and twice more. "I told you to _wait_ , you greedy slut, did I not?" Reaching forward to grip Shuu's hair again and yank him up from his stomach into a kneeling position with his back pressed firmly against Furuta's chest. Not even given the relief of resting his ass on his calves with the way Furuta was holding him but Shuu keened as Furuta's erection hit his prostate, jolting him even more upright.

"Mister– _Ah..!_ " he cut off when Furuta began bucking forward, hand still tight in Shuu's hair while the other began stroking Shuu's length in a lax grip — contrasting from the merciless assault his prostate was receiving — but the inappreciable touch was the first ounce of attention Shuu's erection received and it rendered him speechless. Reducing him to crying out and scrambling for purchase on the arm wrapped around him to not fall forward. " _Oui—Yes!_ " He gasped, repeating swears under his breath in other languages that Furuta didn't care to try to pinpoint.

Furuta began speaking directly into Shuu's ear. "This —" Tightening his hold on Shuu's sopping erection and making his strokes rougher, trying to spread the precum but wanting it a little dry for the sensitivity. "Too much?"

" _Pas du tout._ " Shuu panted, biting roughly into his own lip as he indecisively began trying to thrust into Furuta's hand while grinding back onto his dick at the the same time, trying to keep it pressing against his prostate.

Furuta tightened his hold to the point of pain when he ceased pumping Shuu's erection. "In Japanese." He demanded, more of a power move than anything. He wanted to utterly dominate the Tsukiyama's heir, to make him submit to his wishes, and he was achieving it.

"No, no. It's not too much." Shuu gasped his correction. "Just—fuck me?" Hands scrambling as he figured out where to comfortably place his erratic hands. Scratching over the forearm around his chest and down his own thighs mindlessly. Furuta complied, chasing his own release.

He tilted Shuu's head until the soft hair on the back of his head bumped his shoulder, his throat bared the most it could be to him and Furuta only had to turn his head to attach his lips to Shuu's neck, sucking deeply. And at that moment Shuu cried out almost hysterically, tightening around Furuta and came. Come splattering up his own heaving chest.

"Already?" Furuta questioned, smiling against his neck, he didn't slow down despite knowing that Shuu's hole must be sensitive now. He let go of Shuu's head, which remained rested on his shoulder as he regained his composure, and reaching one hand down to swipe his fingers over Shuu's chest, collecting come onto his fingers. "Thank me for letting you come." He demanded.

"Thank you, Mister PG, for letting me come." When he immediately complied, Furuta rewarded him with two come covered fingers in his mouth.

Shuu sucked almost mindlessly, eyes still covered, and clearly exhausted. The arm Furuta already had around Shuu's chest, tightened as he fell forward, falling on top of Shuu, thrusting deeply. "Oh, fuck." He grumbled, the feeling of getting nearer to his climax getting closer and closer. His own breaths started becoming breathless as he released more grunts against Shuu's skin, gritting his teeth.

He came, panting on top of Shuu for a few moments before pulling out and took the condom off and tying it with ease before he remembered to remove the tie from around Shuu's eyes.

"You alright?" He asked.

Shuu, stayed as he was, spent and too tired to move his used body, eyes adjusting to the light, blinked rapidly. He stretched his arms to cushion his head on top of the pillow and smiled at Furuta. "I think I'd like to meet you again, after today, Mister PG." 

 

 


End file.
